Heartbreak  ?
by Rane Kurodo
Summary: For Ikalsada. Read inside if you want to know what this is about    It's complete.


The decimo looked down his hair casting a shadow down his eyes " H-Haru, gomen demo I can't reciprocate your feelings. I - " the latter just smiled and cutted him off saying " It's okay. You like Kyoko-chan ne ? I already know it, I understand. See you tomorrow Tsuna-san. " she bid and ran away. " Haru ! wait ! " but Decimos' words fell unto deaf ears as he stare at the girls' retreating figure disappear into the distance. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, " Gomenasai Haru, you deserve someone better " and with that said he turned his back and walked towards his house.

* * *

><p>" Onii-san ! " shouted a black haired girl as she ran towards her brother in the turn of their house. The older brother looked at the source of the cute voice and concluded that its his little sister calling to him, " Hmm ? Izza ? " he asked with a smile, as his eyes widen as he saw his little sister loose her control of her footing as she ran and started slipping, " Woah ! " " Gotcha ! " " Oof ! " " Izza, Daijoubu desu ka ? " asked Takeshi as he helped his little sister stand up eyes filled with worry. Yamamoto Izza dusted her clothes off and looked at her onii-san with bright cheerfull eyes and said " Hai hai daijoubu. Don't worry about things like this. It doesn't suit you at all. " with small hand gestures. The smile on the older Yamamotos' face reappeared " Ahahahaha, What was it that you need imouto ? I heard you call my name. "<br>A light bulb appeared above her head as she remembered what she was hear for. " Onii-san ! It's my turn to help oyaji in the shop so you take a break or two or maybe you can take a walk. " said Izza as she looked at her older brother with the same bright smile.

* * *

><p>" I wonder what got her so helpful all of a sudden. Well, its nice for her to get up and move a bit. It is school break anyway. " Takeshi shrugged off. He started walking to the park with a bright smile on his face but it soon turned into a straight line as he saw a familiar looking girl hunched into a corner of his most likable tree. Walking closer to it, he started hearing some sob ?<em> ' is she crying ? '<em> Takeshi thought with his eye brows meeting together. _' Wait a minute, that hair, that green jacket, can it be ? '_ "Haru ? " he called out.

* * *

><p>" Hmm ? " '<em>did someone call my name ? that voice, Yamamoto-san ?' <em>the gymnast turned her head to look at her back and confirmed her conclusions. Yamamoto decided to sit down near her " Haru, what's wrong ? Why are you crying ? " asked the worried athlete. " Yamamoto-san, Haru got rejected. Haru knows what the answer will be if she confess but she still did and know her heart is broken. " she explained while crying. '_ Oh Haru, '_the male looked at her female companion and held in a sigh, he doesn't want to see her like this, he wants to see her smile again, but he can't think of anything to say to make it all better. Instead of thinking ang thinking he just let his instincts and and hugged her. "_"It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."(_Alfred Lord Tennyson__ )

* * *

><p>" Yamamoto-san, Haru just want to say arigatou and gomenasai. Arigatou for listening to me all this time and have the patience and gomenasai for taking alot of your time. " Haru said shyly.<p>

" It's not a problem at all Haru, oh and I remember this one said by Reborn, 'As a rose cant live without the rain So a heart can't love without risk of pain ' the good thing is that you tried and you can sleep knowing you told the guy and you'll be glad you did it instead of cowering away your feelings. There is always a good thing in everything. " smiled Takeshi as he stare at sky with a distant look in his eyes all the while with a blush painting his cheeks.

" Yamamoto-san ~ " Haru all this time was listening to her companion and was looking at him. Hey, since when did Yamamoto-san became so attractive in a way ? Her heart unbeknownst to the two of her started beating twice than normal. ' Yamamoto-san is so nice. Haru should repay him maybe next Haru's appreciation day ? ' she thought with a smile. ' He's right, Haru can go through this, Tsuna-san didn't mean to hurt me, after all, I knew his feelings all along but I kept on persisting. ' she smiled "Thank you Yamamoto-san. ".

" Well, that's what I think about love , but then again I'm not good at this so I'm sorry if I'm no help. " he said , " Hahi ~ Yamamoto-san helped Haru alot, and now Haru thinks she can recover. " she answered. " Oh? That's good Haru ! " he replied and ruffled her hair which in return made her blush. " This is your stop. See you tomorrow Haru. " he continued and made his way towards his house. Haru smiled maybe she can get over him ? " Oh Haru, " called Yamamoto making Haru stop her tracks and look at him " Call me Takeshi. " and with that said he smiled and went on his way. Oh yes she will get over soon.

* * *

><p><em>Ummmm ...<em>_ I am sleepy, it's 11 pm here and umm sorry if I'm a bad writer. Oh well, I'm learning.  
>I would like to apologize to my friend Ikalsada. Sorry if this story is unclear . Sorry ! I got writers block on my spring and rain story and I am really sorry. I feel bad . You finished yours and I can't complete my part.<em>

_All characters belong to their own creator . I only own the bad plot ^^;;_

* * *

><p><strong>Haru : <strong>Hahi, this is confusing desu

**Rane : **I Haru-san, Takeshi-san

**Takeshi :** Haru , you ok now ?

**Haru : **Hahi ? A-ano, Yamamoto-san I'm not really hurt, it's only in the story. I'm okay desu !

**Takeshi : **Ah, ahahaha , good. I don't want to see you hurt, smiles suits you more than frowns.

**Haru :** * blushes * A-arigatou

**Rane :** *sigh* kawaii couple *murmurs*


End file.
